


Midnight in Paris

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Series: In my life she has burst like the music of angels [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From IMAGINE YOUR OTP tumblr, prompt: <i> "Imagine your OTP in highschool sneaking out in the middle of the night to goof off around the city for a while."  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own Cosette or Eponine, which is a shame because I could give Eponine a happy ending probably.
> 
> Don't ask me how Eponine ended up singing Sweeney Todd, it just happened.

The first time Cosette hear the noise, she doesn't pay attention to it, keeping writing on her journal; the light from the lamp on her desk making the page looks more yellowish than it actually is.

  
The noise repeats itself once, twice, three times, and the blonde girl stands up, moving to her window. When she's there, just few second before she opens the window, a rock hit it.

  
"Cosette!" a voice whispers outside, cautiously.

  
Cosette opens the window and looks down with surprise. Grinning and with dark hair floating in the night spring wind, Eponine is looking at her. "What are you doing here, 'Ponine?"

  
"Get out of that old house!" Eponine says, her voice high enough to be heard only by the other girl. "Let's go around."

  
"What? I can't! We have school tomorrow and if papa finds out..." Cosette starts, turning to her bedroom door in fear.

  
"I will say him that I kidnapped you!" Eponine laughs. "Come on, you are allowed to do silly things like sneaking out."

  
Cosette frowns, contemplating the idea, then she nods reluctantly. "Wait there!" she instructs closing quickly the window, missing Eponine's answer ( _"Not going anywhere, princess."_ )

  
The dark haired girl shivers under her light coat, waiting in the shadows for her friend.   
She would laugh, because she still can't believe that Cosette actually said yes, but then Cosette is there in front of her, a dark blue coat showing her already generous curves and a shy smiles that makes her look even cuter.

  
Eponine reaches for the other girl and grabs her hand. "I promise not to keep you up late."

  
Cosette nods, looking back at her house, hoping in her heart that her father didn't heard her going out.

  
They leave the building behind quickly, jump into the heart of the city quite quickly.

 

* * *

 

  
It's a good night, fresh but not cold, the stars shines silent and sure, the streets are mostly empty, and Paris is quiet for once in a while. It's a sensation that Cosette likes.   
She likes how feels to have Eponine's fingers entwined with hers.

  
They stops walking only to eat a croissant ( Eponine knows a place opened till late that makes the best croissant in the city, and Cosette is offended by the fact that her best friend never mentioned it before.) sitting on the steps of a house that belongs to people who have nothing better than to sleep at this hour.

  
"Midnight in Paris." Eponine says to Cosette's ear, her head pointing at a clock in front of them. "Better than staying at home, right?"

  
Cosette laughs, Eponine's breath tickling her. "I think so, yes."

  
"You think? Cosette your life is absolutely boring!" Eponine protests, her voice maybe a note too high. "You must be glad that you have a friend like me that saves you from your solitude."

  
Cosette blinks and looks at the other girl for a moment. "But _I am_." she says softly, then she looks away, suddenly feeling her face becoming hot despite the wind. She fear her hands are starting to sweat. This is not supposed to happen, why she is feeling like this? "I am very glad that I have you...in my life."

  
Eponine smiles widely, taking a moment to impress in her memory how cute Cosette looks in this exactly moment, with wind in her air, the night making her features even softer, her shoulder relaxed. "I am glad too, Cosette. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and you know it."

  
Cosette blushes for no real reasonand bites her croissant just to do something, a small educated bite.

  
"You know, sometimes I think you are some Disney princess locked in a tower and it's my duty to rescue you." Eponine eat her croissant without elegance, but at least she close her mouth when she chews. It's finished quickly and with a satisfied grin.

  
"It's usually the prince's duty, not another princess'." Cosette points out.

  
"I can be a prince and a dragon if I want to, don't limit me because of my gender." Eponine says seriously. "Anyway, don't tell me that sometimes you don't feel like you are missing something, that you are not living."

  
Cosette looks at Eponine's profile for a long moment. "Sometimes." she admits. So many secrets, so many hours spent in solitude, so many silent fights with his father. She cleans her hand when she finishes her croissant. "Then you throw rocks at my window and you save me."

  
Eponine smiles, a pleasant warm feeling in her chest. "I will always save you from your golden prison, Cosette, every time. They can't lock you away."

  
"Oh please don't." Cosette warns. "I know that face...you will start sing Johanna from Sweeney To..."

  
And Eponine is already standing in front of Cosette. " _Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now, I'm at your window.I am in the dark beside you! Buried sweetly in your yellow hair._ " she sings, fighting too hard not to laugh. "Well, _I was_ at your window and in the dark, so it fits." she adds quickly. " _I feel you, Johanna..._ "

  
Cosette covers her face with her hands, blushing like the teenage girl she is. "Stop it, 'Ponine, it's late and you are...oh god, stop!"

  
Eponine takes Cosette's hands and force her to stand up. They swirl for a moment. " _I'll steal you, Johanna! I'll steal you!_ "

  
Cosette laughs, holding tightly to Eponine as they move around. "But Eponine, you've already stolen me!" she points out.

  
Eponine stops suddenly, a surprised expression on her face that is mirrored on Cosette's. "And are you okay with it?"

  
Cosette feels herself blush again. "Yes. You can steal me any time you like."

  
They looks at each other for a moment, still close as they were when they were spinning earlier.

  
Eponine tries to say something, _anything_ , but she doesn't know what to say, her mind filled only with the way Cosette is there, so close, so vulnerable, so cute, so perfect, so adorable, so silent, so...

  
They both know something is going to happen, but they are not sure what, and in the confusion, they just hold each other looking in the eyes.

  
"'Ponine..." Cosette says softly, not knowing what she's asking. She's feeling like she's on the edge of cliff, the only problem is that she doesn't know what it's at the bottom.

  
"Cosette....I..." Eponine must find something to say, because she's feeling so much, yet she doesn't want to let the moment pass. "Cosette..." she repeats again because that name hold everything that is really important.

  
Kissing is like falling and swimming in a strange sea of emotions.

  
Kissing is like being the only anchored point in the whole universe as the stars are spinning too fast.

Kissing tastes like the crossaints they ate, but it's far more sweeter. 

  
"I'm...sorry." Eponine whispers against Cosette's lips. "I don't know what..."

  
"What are you sorry for?" Cosette is smiling, and she's probably a bright shade of red, but it's hard to tell in the light from the streetlamps. "You made me very happy."

  
Eponine laughs and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Good, then."

  
"Seems like Midnight in Paris is a magic hour as they say." Cosette says shyly.

  
"I don't know if it was before, now I am sure it is." Eponine agrees. "Come on it's late, you should go back home."

  
"Only if you promise me you'll steal me again tomorrow night."

  
"Oh one kiss and you are already becoming a little rebel like me? What's the metter with you, Cosette?"

  
They both laugh and kiss again, this time with more confidence,

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Eponine.


End file.
